Forum:Vandal
Kwenn, when you get the chance, please ban IP 68.102.144.181. As you can see here, he's vandalized several talk pages as well as the entry for Silver and Quote:Elizabeth Swann. ---Wanderingshadow :Taken care of. I'll set up a "vandalism in progress" page soon - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 15:56, 8 July 2007 (UTC) (cur) (last) 03:18, 17 July 2007 67.159.44.88 (Talk) (Removing all content from page) I found this on jack's history. Damn fool erased it! I need help rewriting it. Kwenn, can you block ? He has created nothing but stubs, all of them conistined of only one scentence, no links, no templates, images, or categories; I'm tired to expand this pages. He ignored the advice me and Wanderingshadow wrote on his talk page. As he just ignores the manual of style, but doesn't put in really vandalic content, we should ban him for a week or two, as a warning. El Chupacabra 17:08, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Please, block IP 172.189.126.72. This sonofabitch blanks pages, I thik he's the same person as the already blocked IP 172.159.217.249. El Chupacabra 12:00, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :The guys already found another IP, I think. Please block 172.207.147.222. This is getting out of hand. We need more people that can block vandals, at least temporarily.--Wanderingshadow 19:34, 7 November 2007 (UTC) The biggest contributor who isnt an Admin is a user by the name of KickAssJedi, maybe you should ask them if they wants to an Admin after making sure he/she fuffills all the other requirements. - Thomas Faye 20:11, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :No, we will not breach protocol just to stop a vandal. I'm afraid I'll have to block him as much a possible, and by myself. It's possible he's using different computers in different areas or something. I think it's Drexyl, he's the only one who would have a grudge against me. And according to him and El Chupacabra, he's doing all this to get back at me. Everyone try and revert his edits, if any more pages are vandalized, please notify me on my talk page immediately. I will do my best to keep this guy under control.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:27, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :::Desperate times call for desperate mesures, beside if everyone voted in a new admin it wouldnt be breaching protocol.172.189.115.207 23:05, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Bah, that was a circumstantial, and entirely necassary move. Regardless, I've dealt with this vandal once and for all, I've blocked his entire IP range. He won't be coming back under any variant of his own IP address. If he moves, I'll be ready to deal with him. As long as I regularly check up on things here, and fulfill my duties as an administrator by blocking vandals, we don't need any more administrators. This is a relatively small community. After all, there's only four or five regular contributors here other than myself. We can't all be administrators. We just need to make sure that we've reversed the damage, and return to business as usual. Plus, as I've pointed out on the site notice, and their respective talk pages, El Chupacabra and Wanderingshadow reversed the effects of the vandal attack quite appropriately. They handeled it well, and even though I wasn't around at the time, they acted to the best of their abilities. Thanks for reversing the damage and bringing the vandal's ability to change IP adressess to my attention gentlemen. As a reward, I'd like to name them "Honourary Keepers of the Wiki", in commemoration for their continued assistance in the "War on Vandalism", if you'll indulge me the pun (I took the phrase from Beckett's "War on Piracy"). Once again, thanks.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 02:36, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Thanks again for rewarding me, and don't forget about Cometstyles and Cavalier One, they also contirbuted to our War on vandalism. El Chupacabra 10:53, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I have got an idea; we can write a bot which would automaticly block anons who remove content from pages. El Chupacabra 10:53, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::I also thought about bots that could be used to revert the edits of a specific, or several, anons. However, I have no idea how to make, let alone operate, a bot. Besides, if it's possible, giving a bot the ability to block it very dangerous, I think reverting would be safer, especially since that's where all the hassle is.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 05:07, 10 November 2007 (UTC)